


From Me to You

by Renai_chan



Series: Ethos of Trust [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, sub on sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony is a tease, and Bucky gets a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> New installment. Woo! ^^ Porn, too, but did that surprise anyone? The answer is "No." No, it didn't.

"How much do you love me?"

 

The question came out of nowhere while the pair of subs sat wrapped around each other on the rec room sofa. On one of Tony's rare days off, they'd opted to spend the entire day catching Bucky up on the time he missed out on. Today, they were going through the major movie releases through the decades and were just finishing up the 80’s when Tony asked his question.

 

"What?" was the only response Bucky could give back because such a question was loaded with so many questions and answers and ramifications for those answers that Bucky was hesitant to touch it with a ten-foot pole. Tony squirmed around in his arms so that they could lie face-to-face instead of back-to-back as they had been doing. There was a mischievous, mysterious grin on Tony's lips which let Bucky know the question wasn't all that serious.

 

"You see, there's something I need to tell you, and I'm trying to come up with a benchmark figure to gauge your response. So on a scale of toe lint to my blowjobs, how much do you love me?" Bucky frowned.

 

"That isn't a real scale. How am I supposed to give an answer using that?" Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine. One to ten then if you want to be boring." And it would have been so easy to give a ten, but if Bucky were to be well and truly honest, while he was inordinately fond of the brat, his love for Steve was a ten, and his love for Tony just wasn't quite there yet.

 

"Well, if you give me a blowjob now, you'd definitely be getting a twenty." Tony's grin was still wide, but it had taken on a softer character as Bucky sidestepped answering the question.

 

" _Jocks_ ," he only scoffed as he rolled his eyes, choosing not to call Bucky out on his evasion. "You never seem to grasp the concepts of a variables and constants and not tainting the results." Then he grinned and let the question pass. "I'm going to give you something, and if that something doesn't make you want to fall to your knees and profess your undying love to me, I'm going to take it back."  The older sub frowned. 

 

"Does it explode?" His voice had taken on a distinctly concerned tone that was more often heard in Steve's voice when he asked that question. A while back, Bucky had thought Steve was only being his usual mother-hen self, but then one day, he'd been around when Tony accidentally did make something explode (or, well, Tony said it was an accident anyway). It wasn't pretty, and it wasn't something Bucky was inclined to repeat. He then understood Steve's concern and, frankly, shared it. 

 

Tony laughed long and hysterically and answered by applying his lips to Bucky's, which only made Bucky's concern all the more justified. The brat had always been a little too amused and enamored by explosions that normal people would consider dangerous.

 

"Where would be the fun if it didn't?" Tony asked cheekily.

 

"Tony," Bucky warned. Tony kissed him again through another laugh.

 

"Kidding!" he backtracked. "I promise it won't explode accidentally." The wording was odd and suspicious, and the wink put him on edge, but Bucky let it be for now.

 

"Okay, so let me have it," he said. Tony's face filled with glee.

 

"I will, but first you have to promise me three things." Bucky's concern turned into apprehension, but he decided to hear the conditions before passing judgment. 

 

"What?"

 

"One, you're going to tell everyone for the rest of your life that it is the best present you've ever received." Tony poked his chest. " _Ever_."

 

"I don't think anything can trump Steve's 'gift' to me my first birthday that I was his sub," the ex-soldier pointed out with an eyebrow waggle at 'gift.' Tony narrowed his own eyes and gave him a stern glare. 

 

"Ever, Barnes.  _Ever_." Bucky snorted and shook his head in fond exasperation. 

 

"Okay, fine... Next?"

 

"Two, you're going to pledge your allegiance and undying devotion to me." One eyebrow flew up to his hairline. 

 

"I think by virtue of our fucking each other, that's already a given," he pointed out. Tony shook his head. 

 

"What I mean is that I have your unquestionable support in every idea that I have. You will help me out as necessary and cover for me if shit hits the fan. It means you won't be standing at Steve's side doing the... the eyebrows thing—" Bucky had to muffle a laugh and mouth "eyebrows thing?!" to himself. "—when I make something explode." 

 

"Well, that I'm going to have to contest," he said. "If it puts anyone in unnecessary danger, I'll be standing beside Steve, doing more than the eyebrows thing to you." Tony frowned in thought. 

 

"Okay. No unnecessary danger," he nodded. Bucky couldn't help and kiss his forehead.

 

"And three?" Tony rolled on top of him, the sudden gleam in his eye as unmistakable as the rock hard erection digging into Bucky's thigh.

 

"And three.” His voice was pitched low and seductive. Bucky would have signed away his soul at the sound of it, much less agree to Tony's terms. “You're going to fuck me while wearing it at the soonest available opportunity and every other opportunity thereafter of my choosing." Bucky found himself swallowing in an effort to find his voice.

 

"It's not lingerie is it? Because I have to confess, I'd rather see you wearing it while I fuck you." Tony's answering laugh was musical.

 

"No, babe, it isn't lingerie. We'll save that idea for the future." He leaned over and kissed Bucky slow and sensual, unable to keep from undulating his body against Bucky's. "Do you agree?" 

 

"Well, I have to know first what it is," Bucky pointed out. Tony pulled back and hummed thoughtfully; Bucky tried to rectify their distance.

 

"I suppose so," the genius conceded, batting Bucky's attempts away. "Well, in that case, we'll have to wait for Steve to get back. You're going to give in to number three as soon as you see it, and he should be there for that." Bucky glared at him.

 

"You drop that bomb on me  _now_ when you know Steve isn't going to be back for another five hours?!" he growled. Tony looked exceptionally self-satisfied, so Bucky flipped them over and pinned him to the sofa. "There isn't anything stopping me from screwing you now, Steve be damned." Tony wriggled his cock up against Bucky's.

 

"True," he agreed. "You still aren’t going to get it, but feel free to show me what you’ve got, soldier."

 

..............

 

It took Steve six hours to get home after his board meeting ran late. He found Bucky in the bedroom, lounging on the bed and watching a movie. That he was naked, save for his ever-present collar, piqued Steve's curiosity.

 

"Hey, Buck. Where's Tony?" he asked, and Bucky held out a finger, pointing imperiously at the foot of the bed. Steve’s eyes were drawn in that direction, and he barely managed to suppress a gasp and a rush of hot desire. 

 

Like Bucky, Tony, too, was naked and collared. Unlike him, though, the younger sub was lying on the rug at the foot of the bed, his wrists bound to his ankles and a cock ring secured onto the base of his cock. He was blindfolded and moaning and writhing, the sounds he made unintelligible, and upon closer inspection, Steve could see earplugs in his ears and a vibrator up his ass.

 

It took supreme effort to rip his eyes away from the sight, but Steve managed to do so to find out what was happening.

 

"Your sub," Bucky said, "is a tease that needs to be taught a lesson." Then he reached for one of the remote controllers beside him and stabbed on a button. Tony wailed as the vibrator in him turned up a dial or two.

 

"What has he done this time?" Steve asked, eyes straying back to Tony who was thrusting up into the air as best as his bindings allowed him to.

 

"He told me this morning that he had something to give me. Teased me about it a good deal and refused to give it until you got back." Steve was too caught up the rush of molten desire that demanded he pull the plug out and finish Tony off to admonish Bucky.  

 

"And how long has he been like this?" Steve asked. Further observation proved a damp blindfold and tear tracks down the side of his younger sub's face. Bucky hummed.

 

"Maybe about three hours now."

 

" _Bucky_!" The sub waved the aghast scolding away.

 

"You know he loves it, the little slut. He'd be begging for more if he could speak." Steve glared at him and knelt beside Tony. He took the blindfold off and the earplugs out, startling Tony momentarily before he rolled over and buried his face in Steve's lap.

 

"Steve,  _please_ ," he begged. He rutted into the carpet as best as he could, sobbing when his position afforded him little friction. "Please!" Steve wasted no more time in rolling Tony back over, sliding the furiously buzzing vibrator out of him, and then taking off the cock ring. The mere brush of his fingers on Tony's now free cock proved to be the sub's undoing, and he screamed as he came, jacking up into nothing.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's mouth, drinking in his sobs, and stroked his face and neck.

 

"It's okay. I'm here," he murmured while Tony's sobs died down into whimpers, and then held him in silence until the last of the tremors of his orgasm stopped. Bucky, by then, had relocated from the bed to the carpet on Tony's other side. Steve leveled a scolding look at him. "Is this how it's going to be? Me refereeing the two of you?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

"It's a bit of fun, Steve," he said and then dipped his head to run his tongue over the mess of come on Tony's chest, from his navel to his neck. He continued up to Tony's mouth and kissed him hard and deep, sharing the come he'd collected on the way up between them. Steve tried—and failed—to find the sight un-arousing. Nevertheless, it wasn't Bucky's place to dole out punishments, and he had to be reprimanded for it.

 

Steve picked the still running vibrator off the floor and pressed it to Bucky's hole, gentling it inside him. The sub gasped loudly, arching his back in response, but didn't impede Steve from pushing it completely inside.

 

"This stays here until I say otherwise," he instructed, his voice brooking no room for argument. Bucky said nothing intelligible while he moaned into Tony's mouth, so Steve smacked his ass. "Am I understood?"

 

"Yes, sir!" Bucky answered sharply. Tony tried to grin smugly, but sated and blissed out, it only came soft. Bucky kissed him again anyway to wipe the attempt away.

 

"So, what was this all about?" Steve asked, sitting back to watch his two subs make out lazily on his lap. Tony pushed Bucky away slightly so that he could answer.

 

"I finished his birthday gift early," he answered. "I was planning on giving it to him then, but I decided it would be criminal to deny him it any further." Then he looked up at Bucky. "Undying devotion, Barnes. Undying. Devotion."

 

"You finished it?" Steve blinked, surprise evident in his tone and on his face. He couldn't help it; it's only been a couple of weeks since Tony started working on it.

 

"Super genius, Steve," Tony tapped his temple. “Don’t act so surprised. It hurts my feelings.” And yes, Steve kept forgetting how much of a genius his sub was. Revolutionizing technology in a span of a few weeks was nothing new.

 

Bucky looked between the two of them, alternating between suspicion and anticipation (and struggling to tamp down on the heat caused by the vibrator). Tony grinned at him.

 

"I could still trade it in for lingerie, if you'd prefer?" he said. The look on Steve's face was priceless that Bucky couldn't help but ask:

 

"Does it have to be an either-or situation?" Tony laughed and sat up to kiss him.

 

"Definitely not. We can go shopping for gift number two later." Steve was still looking between them, a little bewildered.

 

"Do I even want to know?"

 

"Oh yes," Tony laughed. "Yes, you most certainly do." He tugged him closer by his tie and kissed him. "But I'm not going to tell you just yet." Bucky held out his hands in a 'see?!' gesture, and Steve chuckled.

 

"I think I've got the idea." He drew them into a three-way kiss that was a little bit sloppy and a whole lot delicious.

 

"Mmm... Not that I don't like where this seems to be heading, but I thought you wanted to open your gift?" Tony told Bucky whose lips had slipped down Steve's neck.

 

"I know, but can we just... Can I—" Tony jostled the vibrator in him and pulled a moan. "Christ," Bucky swore and bucked his hips. Tony giggled and stood, his legs wobbly enough that Steve had to reach out to steady him.

 

"Thanks, babe. Come on," he said, pulling on a robe and making it halfway out of the room before either of his lovers had stood up. Steve shared a glance and a chuckle with Bucky, then stood and helped him onto his feet, pulling him up against his chest. He dipped his head to kiss Bucky while his hand traced a line down his back and between the cheeks of his ass to nudge at the running toy. Bucky moaned his name, which made his mouth quirk in amused delight.

  

"You better not start spoiling him rotten after this," Steve warned.

 

"That—Oh!" Bucky arched into him when the toy was pushed at again. "That ship has sailed, I think. And I'm pretty sure you're captain." Steve swatted his ass.

 

"Cheeky," he said and kissed Bucky again before carefully and with great relish, pulling the toy out. He had wanted to leave it in longer as punishment for what he did to Tony, but Steve figured that punishment could be saved for later when Bucky wasn’t going to be distracted by Tony’s gift. Plus, Tony would throw a fit if Bucky’s full attention wasn’t on him. He tossed the vibrator onto the bed and helped Bucky into a robe, before tugging him down to Tony's workshop, a hallway over and three flights of stairs down.

 

There, they found their lover hovering at the entrance looking exceptionally pleased with himself.

 

"Are you ready for this, Buck?" Tony asked, bouncing like an excitable puppy. It pleased Steve that Tony was doing this, especially since this was the sub’s idea in the first place. He  _wanted_  to do this for Bucky even without Steve’s prompting.

 

"I don't think I  _can_  say no at this point," Bucky said. Tony nodded and opened the door for all three of them to step through.

 

Bucky’s gift sat in the middle of the room, on a pedestal that Steve didn't doubt Tony built just for the occasion. Spotlights gleamed over the smooth, metal surface, disguising momentarily its banded design. Nothing about it was unassuming, every bit Tony's genius made tangible, and Steve couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled in him.

 

Turning away from it, Steve caught sight of Bucky gaping in shock and awe. His forearm was let go as the ex-soldier stumbled closer to touch it.

 

"I still need to fit it and make the necessary adjustments before we can install it on you. It has a chip on it that can be installed superficially onto the back of your neck which will help you control it with only your thoughts, but the ideal scenario would be for you to have the chip installed directly onto your brain. It would make it feel as if it were really a part of you. 

 

"The synthetic skin is also in production as we speak. I had to make it myself because anything on the market today is laughably bad, hence the delay. It's going to be applied once we determine that it’s compatible and fully functional." 

 

Bucky said nothing for a long while even though his mouth kept opening and closing.

 

"Buck?" Steve murmured, caressing his shoulder. Bucky looked up at him first, and then at Tony.

 

"You built me an arm," he said, still amazed. Tony smiled.

 

"That isn't even the best part yet," he said and stepped closer to Bucky and the arm. "See here and here? I installed in them some safety features. I replicated and improved what Steve said were your favorite guns and put them in here so that if need arose, you'd have some protection. I'm also working on other possible features, but I didn't want to overload it before we find out if it works properly."

 

"You built me an arm and guns?"  

 

"It wasn't hard," Tony shrugged as if he were merely giving Bucky macaroni art, and the thing was, he was actually being truthful about it. The arm may have been both a technological and medical masterpiece, it may have taken the rest of the world years to even come up with a suitable design and decades to create a functional prototype, but Tony did things like this for fun in his spare time. 

 

That didn't mean, however, that the tech was any less impressive than it actually was. 

 

Its chrome finish gleamed under the spotlights like a car fresh out of the factory, and a white star was engraved and painted onto the shoulder-a blatant homage to Steve's shield. Inside, as Tony soon demonstrated, was a complex array of wires and circuitry hidden just beneath the 'skin' and seamless compartments that housed a choice selection of Stark weaponry, custom made just for Bucky.

 

It was designed to be directly and uniquely compatible with him, down to every last muscle simulation, and as soon as the best neurosurgeon in the world gives the okay, it was going to be integrated directly into his body so that it no longer seemed like a mere prosthetic, but as if he had been born with it.

 

"I haven't gotten around to making a nerve simulation yet, so you won't be able to feel anything for now," Tony said apologetically. "But that'll be in the works as soon as I get the specs I promised dad for our other projects done." Bucky snapped his jaw shut tightly before he did something as stupid as shed tears of joy.

 

"Can I try it on now? Without the surgery?" He asked instead. Tony nodded. 

 

"Yeah. You're going to have to wear a kind of headset for now to link the circuits to the synapses of your brain. Kind of what the surgery will do, except this goes outside your head. It won't be as responsive, but it'll still function well." Bucky said nothing while Tony helped put the arm on, muttering notations nonsensically beneath his breath all the while. 

 

It fit perfectly, making Bucky wonder just how Tony was able to make it without his knowledge. Surely some degree of his participation would have been required to make sure it was as perfect as it was. It hung limp from his shoulder, though, while Tony fit the headpiece to the back of his ear. Then there were more nonsensical ramblings before Tony stepped back and looked him over. The inventor nodded once, more to himself than anything.

 

"Try flexing your fingers," he instructed. Bucky held still for one moment while he tried to remember how to do just that, and when he finally tried to do so, the metal fingers stayed stubbornly still. Tony grabbed his notes and started going through them while Steve watched both of them carefully, a neutral expression on his face. Bucky was only trying not to feel  
disappointed. He took a deep breath and lifted his other arm to lie parallel to the metal one. Again, he tried remembering how to move his fingers, using the other hand for reference.

 

And then the fingers twitched once, and Bucky's breath caught in his throat.

 

"Tony," he called the sub who was still going frantically through the schematics. Both Tony and Steve's attentions snapped to him and then to his fingers which were steadily opening and closing. Tony's face brightened, and he dropped his notes to the floor, forgotten.

 

"Twist your wrist, Buck," he instructed while he stroked the moving fingertips with delight and awe. Bucky regretted that he couldn't feel the touch, but he did as instructed, emotion blooming in his chest as he saw the arm respond.

 

For a better part of an hour, they went through motions and exercises to test the responsiveness of the arm. It had a bit of lag and felt disjointed from the rest of him from the lack of nerves (both of which Tony promised to fix as soon as he could), but it was fantastic, and Bucky felt better than he did in months.

 

"Do you want to keep it on for now? Or you could put it back on once I've fixed the bugs," Tony said. Bucky stared at him like he was insane.

 

"This is more than I could have ever hoped for, Tony, even with the bugs. I'm not taking it off until I have to," he said, then grinned. "In fact..." He snapped the arm out and grabbed Tony by the wrist to pull him close, chest to chest. Surprise spread over Tony's face, quickly overtaken by want.

 

"What did I tell you, Barnes?" His grin was smug and by all means deserved to be wiped off his face.

 

"This is the best present I've ever received. Ever," Bucky said carefully. "No offense, Steve." The supersoldier held up both hands and grinned to convey that no offense was taken. "And you have my allegiance and undying devotion.  _Within reason_." Tony's grin, if possible, widened. "Satisfied?"

 

"I could do with a bit more groveling and worship, actually," the younger sub said. Bucky twisted both his wrists behind his back and held them together with his flesh-and-bone hand. His grip was strong enough that Tony wouldn't be able to break it even if he wanted to.

 

"I'm going to fuck you now," he warned in a deep tone that conveyed promises, but Tony didn't seem to mind. In fact, his grin turned sultry and inviting and his eyes half-mast, and neither of them missed the way he pressed up against Bucky.

 

"Do me hard?" Tony pleaded, innocence and demureness personified if not for the words that left his mouth. Bucky bent him backwards over the nearest workbench and pressed closer so that their mouths were scant millimeters away.

 

"Baby, I'm going to do you so hard, you won't sit right for a week," he promised just before Tony eradicated all distance between their mouths.

 

Steve could see from where he'd taken residence on the workshop's solitary sofa Bucky's knee shoving Tony's legs apart, Tony's hips rocking up against Bucky's cock, his subs' chests heaving from the exertion borne of trying to climb into each other's skins. It pleased Steve beyond simple arousal to see his subs want each other  _so much_. He wanted to burn this image into his brain to replay over and over and over again.

 

Bucky flipped Tony onto his front and bent him over the workbench, making him cry out in delicious arousal when his cock, through the silk robes that separated them, slid up the cleft of his ass.

 

"Bucky, please," Tony begged, writhing his hips to seek more of Bucky's cock.

 

"Yeah," Bucky agreed absently while he flipped Tony's robe up over his ass. "Gimme a second." And then Tony was _wailing_ when Bucky slipped two fingers of his metal arm in him. He struggled against the hand that pinned him down, heedless of its futility, Bucky's thrusting fingers short-circuiting any rational thought in his mind. And then a sob escaped him, one first and then another and another until he was crying and begging and writhing at Bucky whose grin was the only indication of what he was doing to Tony's ass.

 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," was Tony's lust-broken mantra, said repeatedly and unendingly until he tensed so very visibly, and Bucky suddenly tore himself away and onto the workbench behind them, not a stitch of flesh touching Tony who thrusted his hips and cried out as he came violently into open air.

Spent and boneless, Tony slumped down on the workbench beneath him, and only then did Bucky press back against him, cock bared this time so that he could slide it into Tony in one quick thrust.

 

Steve should have probably been concerned that Tony could only manage a soft moan when Bucky did so, but the genius was able to lift a hand to tangle in Bucky's hair and lift his head to steal a kiss over his shoulder, so Steve's concern was easily overpowered by his lust.

 

Bucky thrust into Tony with a force that was incompatible with the other's oversensitivity, but Tony was unable and unwilling to complain anyway. If anything, he begged for it with his hands and his mouth and his body, and Bucky was only too willing to comply. They rocked the workbench and sent tools and parts clattering to the floor, but neither conceded to stop. Bucky held Tony's head up to kiss by his jaw, giving him no option to lower it, and with his new arm, jacked Tony's spent cock.

 

A new set of cries escaped Tony's mouth, but Bucky swallowed them all. It took a long moment of patience, of fortitude, but Bucky was determined to see Tony come a third time that evening, it seemed. He worked the younger man until Tony was no longer shying back, instead thrusting into the hard circle of Bucky's grip. He fucked himself into Bucky's hand, and Bucky fucked himself into Tony, and then Tony tensed and sobbed once more, and only when he was coming, dry now, did Bucky empty his own load into the warm ass around him.

 

For a long moment, longer than the time between Tony's orgasms, they stayed immobile against each other, panting to catch their breath and still to relish the feel of each other. Bucky's softened cock slipped out of Tony, taking with it some of the come it had put inside. The younger sub moaned so very, very softly, but otherwise said or did nothing more. Bucky had to physically turn him so that they could share a kiss. Then Bucky wrapped a steadying arm around Tony's waist and led him over to the couch where Steve sat.

 

Both subs snuggled up into his side, warm and pliant and content, so Steve didn't mind that he was still painfully hard, not when their fingers were tangled together over his heart. He wrapped an arm around their shoulders and pressed kisses to their foreheads.

 

"Got what you wanted?" he asked Tony. The sub smiled, his eyes shut in what had to be exhaustion.

 

"So much more than that," was his answer, and Steve knew he wasn't referring to tonight.

 


End file.
